


Fate is a Prick

by Ah_Vav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, soul mates, uh yeah idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah_Vav/pseuds/Ah_Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had always imagined a dream girl to be his soul mate. What he actually got was some adorable British git.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate is a Prick

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is sorry guys.  
> I wrote this in like 5 minutes so sorry for any mistakes also sorry if it makes no sense at all I just kinda had this idea and had to write it down.  
> Also sorry it's really short.

Through out Michael's whole life, he'd thought this whole soul mate thing was bullshit. He'd given it thought though and after hours of contemplating his perfect girl, he'd decided his soul mate would be gorgeous. His soul mate would come with soft (preferably blonde) hair, pretty eyes, a slender body and a laugh that could make even the darkest of souls see light. She'd come with video game skills, late night cuddles, tolerance towards his rage and a soft voice that could calm him. She'd come with the same plan that they'd work together at some gaming company, grow old together and retire together. And she'd demand they be buried side by side and their tombstones would have half a quote each on them. Essentially, he planned for an average life.

What Michael hadn't planned for was that fate was a bit of a prick and it never really brought you what you thought you wanted; it brought you what you needed.

Michael's actual soul mate came with messy hair that always looked perfect despite how many different directions it stuck up in. Michael's soul mate came in the opposite gender than his bright blonde haired fantasy. He came with bright green eyes that were hazel around the rims and although his hair was blond it was more of a dirty blond so it looked almost brown in dim light. He came with video game knowledge –although barely any skills in games like minecraft and halo- and an annoying laugh that was one of the best noises Michael had ever heard. He came with a hot accent, loud whining complaints and the energy of a puppy. He also came with night time wrestling matches which lead to the cuddles Michael had imagined, a happy obliviousness towards Michael's rage and the tiniest of comforting touches when Michael got too riled up. The biggest difference was that this soul mate was the perfect thing for Michael, tall, slim, British and idiotic. And although Gavin wasn't some dream girl Michael had thought up when he was 15, Gavin was exactly what Michael wanted, even after years of silly comments and working late nights together at the office.

And so maybe fate was a prick, but it was the most intelligent prick Michael had ever met.


End file.
